Legend Killer, Lady Thriller
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: **BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR JOHN'S ANGEL** She absolutely hated birthdays. But what could be a better present than the Legend Killer himself? Randy Orton/OC. Happy birthday Ashley!


**A/N: This is a birthday gift for one of my best girlies, Ashley **_(John's Angel)__**. **_**Happy birthday chica!! I tried to make it really hot for you. **

**Warning: This piece of work is rated M. It's also my first attempt at anything steamy, so I hope I did okay. Enjoy, guys! R&R please!  


* * *

**

The clock on the wall read 10:23 when Dylan stepped in her apartment. Yawning, the brunette shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the coat hanger.

The temperature in the room was rather chilly, and so Dylan made her way down the hall to adjust the thermostat. As she passed by the kitchen table, she noticed an assortment of gifts there. From what she could make out, there was a card on the table, which was surrounded by a dozen yellow roses and a small box that looked like it probably contained a necklace or earrings or something. She shook her head as she made her way to the hallway, figuring that the presents were probably from her mother, even though she'd insisted that she didn't want anything.

Dylan didn't like people making a big fuss over her birthday, so she'd told her friends and the girls she worked with at the bar to forget about giving her a party. To her, a birthday was just another day, and she didn't want people going out of their way to buy her cards and candy and gifts.

Her grandmother was the only person that had ever done anything for her for her birthday anyway, and with her gone, it just wasn't the same. So ever since then, she'd never much cared about doing anything on her "special day." A night at home, watching the tube, was good enough for her.

Sighing, she flipped on the lights and almost had a heart attack when her eyes fell upon the sight of Randy Orton lying on her bed, wearing nothing but a sexy smile.

"Happy birthday, babe," he greeted huskily.

Dylan set her purse down on the kitchen table and walked into the bedroom slowly, asking,

"How'd you get in?"

The Legend Killer chuckled and shook his head.

"I found the key under the mat. You should really get a better hiding place…."

Dylan folded her arms across her chest and scrunched her forehead.

"Wait, what are you even doing here? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you again."

He simply smirked and stretched, showing off his taut and tanned stomach.

"Right…"

The petite girl simply stood there, frozen, almost mesmerized by the sight of the Legend Killer. With his gorgeous, tanned, perfect body and rippling muscles, it was no surprise that his friends had dubbed him the "Lady Killer." There was not one flaw on his body, and he knew it. Randy knew that he was sexy, and he often used that to his advantage. When Dylan had first met him, she'd been totally repulsed and turned off by his egotistical, smart-ass behavior. Obviously, that hadn't lasted long, as Randy's charm won her over only a few short months later. Most of the time, though, she kept him in line. His friends loved her.

Smirking, Randy tilted his head and caught Dylan's gaze.

"What are you staring at? Get over here," Randy said smoothly. When Dylan hesitated, he snarled.

"I said c'mere," he commanded roughly.

A bit apprehensively, Dylan crossed the room, and stood right at the foot of the bed. Randy's arm encircled her wrist, yanking her down onto the bed beside him.

"Take your clothes off," he ordered, licking his lips as he ran his eyes over her body. Dylan didn't move.

"Oh, so you want to be difficult, hmmm? Fine, have it your way," Randy said, as he slowly slid his hand up under Dylan's tight black t-shirt and unhooked her bra. Dylan moved to swat his hand away, but Randy was quicker and much stronger, and easily slid the bra off the girl's shoulders, tossing it across the room.

With that cocky, devious grin on his face, Randy pushed Dylan back onto the bed, pinning her beneath him, so that he was straddling her. A long moment passed before he bent down again and captured Dylan's lips with his, moaning as he slowly slid his tongue beneath her parted lips.

"Stop, Randy," the girl protested at first, as she tried to push him away. But once she felt Randy enter her fully, she bit her lip and groaned. "Ohhhhh."

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" he growled, as he bent down and bit the very sensitive area of Dylan's neck, while still thrusting, slowly at first. He locked his gaze on Dylan's and held it, gauging her reaction with each thrust. It helped him to know what to do and what not to do.

"Mmmmm," was all Dylan could manage as she ran her hands over Randy's strong back.

Even though she hated birthdays and everything about them, this was _definitely _the best present a girl could ask for. Randy Orton in her bed, whenever she wanted him? Yeah, she could see why all her girlfriends at work were jealous of her. The man was smokin', and he knew it. Dylan was glad she'd lucked out this time..most of the guys she'd dated in the past had been total sleazebags. And sometimes Randy had a temper, and made her madder than the devil, but the sex was fantastic. Suffice to say, she could never stay mad at him for long.

The man above her continued to thrust, almost violently at this point, and Dylan's moans grew louder, as she reached up to tug at his short hair.

"Please, Randy," she gasped, clearly having trouble speaking.

"Not yet," he replied, his voice also ragged, and Dylan could see the sweat on his forehead. She was burning up too, but this felt so fucking good.

"But I'm gonna…", she whined, her voice trailing off.

"You gonna come for me, baby, huh?" he rasped, his thrusts shaking her body and shoving her head back into the headboard.

"Fuck yeah, Randy, mmm, I'm gonna come so hard…" She was practically crying now.

Moaning, Randy thrust one last time, shuddering as he felt his release overcome him. A low, guttural noise escaped his lips, and he made a strangled sound as he felt Dylan come just a few seconds later.

"That was fucking incredible," he managed to say as he pulled out and rolled over on his side.

Dylan pushed her hair off her forehead and grinned wickedly at her boyfriend, but didn't say anything. Sex with Randy always wore her out, but that was what she loved about it.

"Hell yeah," she said as she settled underneath the covers. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome," he chuckled, as he smoothed his hand over his girlfriend's hair.

Just before he reached over to turn the light off, Randy leaned down and placed a kiss on the now sleeping girl's lips.

He was pretty sure that this was a birthday Dylan would never forget.

*FIN*

* * *


End file.
